Quickscoped scrubs
by Newfee3
Summary: This isnt really a story. Its just something retarded with OC characters
1. Chapter 1

Axelle and George were walking through the halls. It was going to be a long day and they both knew it. George was walking Axelle to her class and although George didnt admit it. He loved to walk his underclassmen to her class. Before George and his beloved Axelle parted ways the most best quickscoper in the school showed up and his name was Brock Lesnar and he was part of Faze clan(bst clan in da wurld) so Brock Lesnar got wrecked by George with the help of John Cena George gave a german suplex to Brock Lesnar and Brock Lesnar died


	2. Chapter 2

After Brock lesnar died George and Axelle knew they can overcome anything. They knew they can take on the world but if they wanted to take on the world they would need help from an expert. An expert at life and was good at taking on situations. George and Axelle were about to do kiss when the kool-aid man busted through the wall and said "OH YEAAAAHHHH" and drank red bull and grew wings and flew away. George and Axelle knew they have seen some stuff and went to find the professional. The first place they thought of was dank dorito mountain. The dankest type of mountain. The last time someone went up there they never came back so which better person then to climb such a mountain? George. George started climbing the mountain full of dorito dust and lakes of mountain dew. When he came upon a shack. He decided against entering it since he wasnt ready to get molested so he pulled an RPG out of nowhere and blasted that crap shack out of that spot. The only thing that was left was a note and an Xbox 360. The note said: If youre reading this,im probably dead and chances are you probably killed me. If so, then you are a huge dickbag. If not then add me on Xbox my username is XboxFanboy6969(not an actual name...hopefully) and so George threw the Xbox off the side of the mountain. Afterall George was a Sony fanboy. And meanwhile all this is happening Axelle is at home wondering what food to make. She is downright awful at cooking and her food looks like crap. She though about it and her eyes glowed. She put on an apron and headwear and quickly...picked up the phone and called pizza hut. The answerer responded with "You may not order our pizza because your K.D is awful kid, 1v1 me kid i will quickscope you so badly that you wont even beleive and then i will destroy you in smash bros melee."This infuriated Axelle and she picked up her Xbox control and put on her OBEY cap and grabbed her doritos and mountain dew and turned on her Xbox. She saw that she had a friend request from XboxFanboy6969 and she declinedit. She then proceed to quickscope all the scrubs. Her doritos dankness levels got so high that even snoop dog coudnt compete with how high it was. Her Xbox then exploded and Axelle was injured. What will happen now? Will George find the proffesional? Will Axelle be okay? Will I find a better way to waste my time? Find out next time on DRAGON BALL Z!...if there even is a next time.


	3. Chapter 3

George is still at dank doritos mountain and hes still searching for who knows what when he saw out of the cormer of his eye a sniper. He knew that it was a good sniper for he was a great quickscoper. He came from a line of proud great quickscopers. He was the chosen one. The one that would stop evil and save thr world from ruins with the power of Dank Doritos and Mountain Dew. He never told Axelle that he never planned on finding a proffesional at life but planned on finding the mountain dew power to keep him and Axelle safe. But what about Axelle? Where is she? Meanwhile at Axelle's quickscope cabin there is a person looking over her unconcious body. The person doesnt seem happy. He was one of Axelles prey that was quickscoped. He put her in a brown sack and smoked weed everyday. She woke up a few hours later very tired. She said "what the fuck happened? Where am I? Is this heaven? Are there Doritos and Mountain Dew in heaven? Can i still quicksco- " "BE QUIET" she cut off by some douchebag who probably wasnt loved as a child. Axelle was confused. Why was she in a musty bag that smelled like Doritos. She coudnt stop smellling the bag because it was really good. She was thinking "where am i" but was soon cut off by laughter and some screams. "Thats what those scrubs get for looking down at me" she heard screams and cries for help. She heard people say "Help me! I didnt even do anything, why do i have to die now! I have a wife and 3 children that need to be taught how to quickscope! THEY ARE STILL SCRUBS! THEY DONT DESERVE THIS!." And Axelle grew even more curious as to where shes at. Meanwhile back at Dank Doritos mountain George is nearly reaching the peak and was just a few feet away when an apache chopper gunner came out of nowhere. The pilot said "you must be looking for the Dank Doritos Master. Its too late, hes already ours and we also have that one girl named Ax-" Suddenly the chopper exploded into orange Dorito dust. And slowly drifting down was an old bearded man. He stared George down with such intesity that even George started to think that maybe he was a scrub. The old man said "Ive been waiting for you old hero of quickscopes, my name is Alan, i was fortold of your arrival many, many years ago, it was told to me by the quickscope gods that you shall stop the evil that is currently engulfing Quickscopia. I may assist you with some of my power but you may not unleash all your power until you have all 3 quickscope powers." George was confused "3? I thought there was 2? The Dank Doritos power and The Mountain Dew power. Which other one could there be?" "The final power is for you to find out but if the bond of the final power is too strong then someone may die and it might be you or someone else" George didnt really care at this point. He was too tired and ready to pass out. The old bearded man gave George the power of Dank Doritos and was about to tell him how to use it when suddenly another chopper came out of nowhere and the pilot said "sorry to interrupt you old man but its about time for you to take a long nap, FOREVER!" the chopper used its missiles and machine guns to fire him. The old man wasnt even fazed "look here boy, i will show you how to use such a power of Dankness." And in just seconds the old man dissapeared in Dank Dorito dust and in just seconds the chopper was gone. And the old man explained to George for an entire 4 hours how to use the power. George could now vanish, be invincible for a short time, and blow crap up instantly. And after a long day George headed home. He decided to visit his love Axelle. When he arrived at her house she was gone. What will George do now? Where is Axelle? Can i still not find a better way to waste time? Find out next time on DRAGON BALL Z!


	4. Chapter 4

Where the hell is she? This was going through the mind of George. A young boy with a power to quickscope and had a small dick that somehow satisfied his girlfriend Axelle who was the source of his inspiration to be the best quickscoper ever. But shes currently missing and he has no clue where she could be at. And boy was he scared. He couldnt even think of his life without his love,Axelle and she must have been quickscoping scrubs because her OBEY cap was on the floor. He was too busy wondering to himself that he almost didnt notice the note that was on her table. George quickly picked up the note and furiously read it as fast as he fapped which was insanely fast. The note said "Dear Quickscope Hero, or should i say soon to be dead scrub, I took your girl(ooohhhhhh mr. Steal yo girl!)and theres not much tou can do about it. You dont even know where i am, im going to extract the power from this lady friend of yours and destroy Quickscopia. P.S your K.D is awful kid." George was infuriated. Not because his Girlfriend was taken, but because he was told his K.D was bad. He coudnt handle all the anger he had inside him so he went outside. He didnt have a single clue what to do next so he just started to think for a minute. Where the hell could that douche be at. He pondered and checked the letter. It had an address and a P.O box and George could only think one thing:How stupid can a person be. So George was going to the location of the letter but realized that he wouldnt be able to do much without the Doritos and Mountain Dew power so he went to where the Doritos master said to find the Mountain Dew Elder but was surprised when it was a giant cave dungeon cavern like thing. George didnt have much experience with caves, or dungeons, or caverns. George didnt have much experience in anyrhing. George stayed in his house all day most of the time. But he decided that he didnt have much of a choice so he ventured into the cave, dungeon, cavern. Meanwhile back with Axelle...Shes still in a bag. Back to George. He has ventured into the cave dungeon cavern and has failed in not stepping on traps that spawn these idiot rats. He used a knife because using his sniper is pretty overpowered. Like seriously he would shoot them and they would explode into little red dust. And just using a pistol is for scrubs. So George continued into the dungeon continuing to knife rats along the way until he reached a small door at the end of the cave dungeon cavern. He entered and found a rabbit with a waistcoat that looked high and was yelling while running in a circle " IM GONNA BE LATE! IM GONNA BE LATE! I NEED TO GET TO MY DEALER! AND I NEED TO GO BANG MY HOE ALICE!" so a confused George proceeded to pull out an RPG again and blew that rabbit to high hell. Needless to say that the rabbit was dead. So George raided the rabbits room and found:64 bag of doritos,52 bottles of mountain Dew,2485 bags of weed, and a DVD of Elmo and Friends. He took the doritos and mountain dew. He also took the DVD of Elmo and Friends because why not. That was his favorite show. Second to his absolute most favorite show:Jesus Christ and you!. He loved to watch that show. But all Jesus jokes aside George had one problem. He had not a single idea where he was at. He decided to just start walking in any direction and see what would happen. 3 hours later. George finally made it out. Barely. He had to eat random insects and drink his own piss to survive but it was all worth it since he found the hidden Dorito stash. He could use those to better his doritos powers that he inherited from the Doritos master. He still coudnt use them though. He was out the cave dungeon cavern but was now in a dense forest. Where could this forest lead him to? This was the question in Georges mind. He started to wonder why there was a forest next to freaking cave dungeon cavern thing that was next to a FREAKING CITY! But George knew everyone was an idiot so he didnt give a crap. So he was about to venture into the forest when he was cut off by the outro sequence that is going to be overly used. Will George find the Mountain Dew Elder? Will Axelle find out where shes at? Do i seriously not have a way to waste time? Find out next time on DRAGON BALL Z!


	5. Chapter 5

"Damn this forest is big. But not as big as MY DI-" this is the voice of George. The young one who has the ability to quickscope but never seems to use it. Hes now in a dense forest where everywhere you look you see trees. But its a forest. Of course theres trees everywhere. Why woudnt there be trees. But a dense forest was not the area a quickscoper would want to be. A forest is the perfect place to be ambushed by someone or something. Who knows who or what but George just had that feeling that he was being watched by someone. He coudnt exactly put his finger on it but he got that feeling. Who knows what could possibly happen. Oh wait,I do know, Im the writer of the story. Everyone else that reads doesnt know. Oh well lets get on with the story. So Georfe traversed the Dense forest which people have come to know as the woods of no return. Legend has it that all who enter the forest...dont come out. But George didnt give a damn. He was too blinded by love which he had for his girlfriend Axelle who might be dead but he has been hoping for the best. After all, the only thing he can hope for is the best. He needs to act fast and smart because if he doesnt he might just die in these woods because these woods are filled with fog except the fog seems different. Its not regular fog, this fog is dark. Almost as if signaling his death. He realized that he can climb trees to get a better view. So George got to climbing but he wish he hadnt. All he saw was forest and a fort. A fort that almost seemed to be untouchable or even George was thinking that it might be the end of the line for him. But George knew better than to give up so easily because after all hes been through all of this so he can do much much more. He headed to the castle. The more he approached the fort,the more he was hit with the smell of fire and burnt waffles. He had no idea who he might face in this hellish area of fire and death. He might just die and go down in history as a scrub that coudnt even quickscope. Hell, he might not even go down in history at all. But eventually he did reach the castle. He approached the gates which from the looks of it was being guarded by a gatekeeper who seemed friendly. "That cat girl is pretty cute" is what George was thinking so he approached said cat girl. "Hey good looking whats cooking?" The cat girl seemed disgusted and surprised at the question George just asked the cat girl said "You gay as hell" what? Yep. What? Is the only thing going on in Georges head right now. "can i help you? Why did you call me sugar. Do i look like sugar to you? Nah i dont so why do you think im a girl? Oh just because im a cat and a person that just happens to have long hair and slender body im autimatically a cat girl? No thats not how things work. Youre just another scrub that thinks im a girl so that means youre just another target. How about i kill you and eat you for dinner and then place your head as a trophy on my wall" George was dissapointed,sad and scared at the same time. Dissapointed that the cat wasnt a girl. Sad that he wasnt going to get a girl to keep him warm at night. And scared that he might die now. But before all this could process in his head the cat lunged at him and nearly slit Georges throat. George backed off and shot a bullet at the cat. He missed, badly. He didnt even know where the cat went. It vanished,Nearly dissapeared but George knew better than to underestimate his opponents. He focused all his non scrub quickscope power into his sniper. But he coudnt find the cat. But before he can think of anything the cat was back and now on top of George with a knife in hand."ready to die homo boy?" George wasnt ready to die. He had to fight and stay alive for his love. He threw the cat back and pushed it back and he knew the cat would lunge back at his so held his arms out and just as he expected it did lunge back at him but what he didnt expected was for his hands to land on the cats chest and he felt something soft. Warm and soft and cushiony and - "HOLY CRAP!" thought George as he heard the cat moan. This is a surprise. The cat is actually a girl. "Why are you touching me there" well George was speechless and excited at the same time. He might just get that cat girl he wanted after all. " uhmmm do you have an extra sword or knife sheathed in your pants?" And George smiled "thats not a sword." Ten minutes later George was making a campfire and the cat girl was curled up in a ball repeating the same words over and over "thats not a sword. Thats not a sword. Thats not a sword." George felt bad for what he did so he gave her a blanket and some canned beans that he had. The brand of beans were his favorite: Mexican Jumping Beans!. They were delicious. "Soooooo uhm whats your name?" George desperatly tried to start a conversation and quickly the cat snapped back to reality. " my name? I think i have one of those... hmmmmm... OH YEAH my name is Eddie or you can call me Neko. George was a weaboo so he opted to calling the cat girl Neko. He had so many questions but was interrupted by a giant explosion nearby. That took so much energy from him. He slowly lost concious and noticed that he was slowly losing blood too. He was fading and could barely see and the last words he heard were "no! Leave him alone!" and he heard the screams of his new friend and then like a a baby going to sleep. He passed out.


End file.
